


Заклинания и зелья: Экспресс-курс для искр и вервульфов

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Заклинания и зелья: Экспресс-курс для искр и вервульфов [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Стайлз экспериментирует с заклинаниями, вычитанными в книжках, поскольку его веры достаточно, чтобы заставить их работать





	Заклинания и зелья: Экспресс-курс для искр и вервульфов

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел и сиквел к "Фыр-фыр-фыр"

Все началось с того, что что-то укусило Дерека за задницу, буквально. Стайлз потом, конечно, извинился, исключительно на словах, потому что никакой вины не чувствовал, только восторг и – как обычно – неуемное любопытство, на сей раз приправленное изрядной порцией самодовольства, но обгорелую дырку под левым задним карманом зашивать было уже бесполезно. Вот так и вышло, что теперь Дерек светил голой жопой, а Стайлз просто сиял, как новая монета, и время от времени вскидывал руку с зажатым в ней на манер указки обгрызенным красным карандашом и выкрикивал какую-то хрень на латыни, после чего из карандаша вылетал свет.  
\- У меня не волк, у меня вообще не животное! – как обычно, понять, что несет Стайлз, не стоило и пытаться. – И действует, похоже, иначе, но главное же работает! Видишь? Нет, ты видишь? Экспекто, чтоб вам всем, патронум!  
Маленькая острая, как Стайлзов непостижимый ум, искра впилась Дереку в плечо, едва не сбив его с ног. Ладно, Дерек завалился назад - не от удара или боли, а от полного тоски и нежности воспоминания о женском голосе, с выражением читающем вслух какую-то книгу. Он никогда не слышал этого голоса, да и книгу не узнал, но почувствовал себя счастливым, как в детстве, и, опешив, нелепо грохнулся затылком об косяк.  
Когда он очухался и вскочил в недоумении и – на всякий случай - ярости, Стайлз, успевший склониться над ним, даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Я тебя вырубил! – его сердце колотилось Дереку в барабанные перепонки, запах набился в нос. – Ты понимаешь?! Теперь у меня не только бита!  
Нет, Дерек не понимал.  
\- Я ведь даже не думал тебя бить, я просто хотел попробовать, что получится. Как оно, Дерек? – несмотря на его угрожающую позу и предостерегающий взгляд, Стайлз шлепнул его по бедру, - Что ты почувствовал?  
Дерек шагнул назад, и горячая ладонь, скользнув по колену, упала.   
\- Больно?  
Нет. Боль бы он запросто вытерпел.  
\- Не успел разобраться, - Стайлз не был оборотнем, он поверил и заметно сник. Дерек отошел к дивану и сел, пытаясь уловить неясную мысль. Через полчаса должен был прийти Айзек, он обещал ему тренировку. Точно, тренировка. – Попробуй еще раз.  
***  
(фыр-фыр-фыр)

***

\- Пе-три-фи-кус, - старательно выговорил Стайлз, покачиваясь, - то-та-люс, - ага, слишком мягко после "л", почти на французский лад - потому что от него пахло виски, недорогим, без понтов и изысков - едва ли шерифу по карману что-то этакое. Дерек почему-то не мог пошевелиться, но ему было лениво беспокоиться, потому что это же был Стайлз, просто Стайлз, пусть и пьяный. Хотелось спросить, как он добрался, но язык не слушался. Ничего не слушалось, ничегошеньки, надо же. В правой руке Стайлз сжимал треугольный карандашик, обгрызенный и короткий, без резинки. Грифельный кончик смотрел Дереку в самое сердце, туда же, куда целились широкие Стайлзовы зрачки.   
\- Вот, - Стайлз неловко вытащил из рюкзака полбутылки воды, - волшебное зелье.  
Он улыбнулся широко и глупо, почесал нос бутылкой и чуть ее не уронил.  
\- Скажешь мне правду, да? - горлышко прижалось к губам, потом теплый и неумелый палец погладил по горлу, помогая сглотнуть, отчего у Дерека встало так крепко, что хоть гвозди заколачивай, но Стайлз не заметил. - Дерк... Де-рек.  
Правда заключалась в том, что говорить было не о чем, поэтому Дерек молчал. Если бы у него были свободны руки, он бы обнял Стайлза, наверное, он бы его поцеловал, облизал бы ему затылок, каждый палец с обкусанной вокруг ногтя кожицей, пахучее место под яйцами и эту крупную коричневую родинку возле уха, куснул бы перечеркнутое зеленоватыми венами запястье и обязательно за маленькую беспокойную жопу - много раз, но он не мог. Он был скован.  
\- Де-е-е-рек, - протянул Стайлз, кренясь к нему. Привычный запах прикрывала алкогольная вонь. - Веритасерум не даст соврать. Чего ты хочешь?  
Не было у Дерека слов. Ни единого.


End file.
